


It was not all in my head but still not real

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The countries go to find the mansion and shit happened. I got inspired by this fanfic --->Turn It Back (HetaOni/GerIta One Shot) by this writer ---> TomatoBastardRoma<br/>Check it out it really good. credits to you TomatoBastardRoma for writing that amazing fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was not all in my head but still not real

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

It begun with a rumor that North Italy heard. A rumor about a haunted mansion and North Italy told America about the rumors. America, being the big-mouthed idiot he is, told everyone else at the world meeting and so they all ended up in front of said mansion. America, North Italy, South Italy, Germany, Prussia, Canada, England, France, Russia, Spain, China and Japan. “Come on let’s go in”, America said before he entered the mansion. The others follow and so the first time-loop begun or was it the third? Once inside it is really clean and quit, that’s why, when a plate fell down in the kitchen it could be heard in the whole mansion. “I’m going to check what that was, I will be back soon”, said Japan before walking off to the kitchen. The others waited and waited but no Japan came back. Eventually they decided to check out the other rooms in the mansion and split up into three groups, America, Canada, England and France in one, Germany, North Italy and Prussia in another and South Italy, Spain and China in the last one. America and the rest went looking around on the first floor, Germany and the other went up to the second floor to look around and South Italy and that gang went up to the third floor to have a look around.

 A couple of hours later are North Italy separated from the others in his group. Scared and confused he went up to the third floor to look for Japan or South Italy and the rest. On the third floor North Italy walked into a room with a white piano and is met by the sight of Japan sitting against the white piano with his white uniform torn to pieces and blood staining his whole body, the side of the piano and the floor beneath him. “J-Japan?”, North Italy asked. Slowly North Italy went up to Japan and kneeled down beside him taking his wrist looking for a pulse. When he found none silent tears started sliding down his cheeks. “J-Japan, oh god”, North Italy whispered before walking away from Japan’s bloody body.

A couple of hours later North Italy has found the others and they have found a safe-room. “Has anyone seen Japan?”, China asked the other nations. “He is- he’s dead”, North Italy whispered as tears begun to fall down his cheeks again. “What do you mean dead?”, Germany asked. “I mean dead like torn to pieces and left to die!”, North Italy shouted before breaking down in tears.

“Okay, anyway we should get out and searching all the rooms. But someone or someones should stay here and keep watch”, America said after all the nations got over the shock of North Italy’s outburst. “Yeah, you are right, America. Me, Russia and China stays here and you go”, France said. Russia and China nodded their agreement and the others left in three groups, England, Canada and America in one, North Italy, South Italy and Spain in one, Germany and Prussia  in the last one.

After another couple of hours North Italy and Prussia had been separated from the others but found each other and went to the safe-room to wait for the others. As they step inside the safe-room they were met with the sight of blood and Russia, France and China sitting against the wall with blood staining their uniforms. “Russia! France! China! No!”, North Italy started crying as he stood before his dying friends. “Oi! Italy stop crying we ain’t worth of your tears”, France whispered before he coughed up blood. “No, no you are not allowed to die!”, North Italy cried. “You need to get out of here before that monster comes back”, Russia said as he pressed a piece of cloth against his throat and the shallow wound there. The cloth was already red of the blood and Russia was really pale due to all the blood lost. “No! You can’t die!”, North Italy’s broken whispered to his dying friends. “Go! Don’t let our sacrifices be in vain”, China said groaning as he holds onto his bleeding arm. “Prussia, my friend, take good care of Italy”, France said. “I will, my dear friend”, Prussia answered serious. “Thank you”, France whispered before he closed his eyes and died. “Go, Prussia, go!”, China said. Prussia grabbed North Italy and left running out of the door. “I wish I had gone after Japan early than maybe he would have been alive now”, China whispered. “Or you both had been dead. You will meet him again, China-san. I am sure of it”, Russia whispered back. “China-san?”, he asked after a moments quiet and as he looked over to the older country he saw that China had fallen to the floor and stopped breathing. “Even here I’m alone”, Russia whispered before he closed his eyes and let himself drift into silent.

North Italy found America, Canada and England up on the fourth floor a couple of hours later. Canada and England was long gone and America was so badly hurt he would soon follow them. Despite that North Italy tried to talk him into leave the two other countries to flee. “Look, Italy, I know you want us all to get out alive but I can not move my legs! I will be dead in the next few hours or when the monster comes looking for me again. Please leave, get out of here alive and live for all of us, okay?”, America said before pushing North Italy away from him. With tears in his eyes North Italy runs away and doesn’t look back.

South Italy and Spain are the next to go. The Italy-duo and Spain are fight one of the monster’s and both South Italy and Spain gets wounded really badly and they died after a couple of minutes. North Italy held his brother in his arms for what felt like hours but were only a few minutes before he had to run for his life.

North Italy ended up in the basement looking for Prussia and Germany when he found them half dead in one of the last rooms in the basement. “No!”, North Italy started crying when he saw how Germany’s green uniform was stained with blood and Prussia’s face was so pale he looked like a ghost. “We got the key”, Prussia said holding out the piece of metal that would open the last room and get him out of this damn mansion. “I’m not leaving you”, North Italy cried. “The… one… who doesn’t… run now… will run… t-ten laps… later”, Germany whispered with some effort. “Fine I will run! I will run and then…”, North Italy begun saying when he sees that Germany’s chest isn’t rising or falling anymore. “And then Germany has to run and catch me”, North Italy whispered with a broken whisper. “Go, Italy, get out of here for us”, Prussia whispered before leaning his head against Germany’s shoulder and slowly drifts away into the darkness.

So north Italy runs up the stairs and later out of the mansion, he are at the front gate when he hears the front door to the mansion opens and one of the monster’s walked out of the house. “You lost! You hear that? You lost, I win! I survived so you lost! You lost to the guy that his only good assesses is his fast feet!”, North Italy yelled to the monster before he turned around and run away.

 

North Italy sits up in his bed breathing heavy. It has been a month since he escaped from that damn mansion. One month since he lost his friends. Today was the first world meeting since the others had died. North Italy was scared of going to the world meeting but he knew he had to. So he got up and dressed himself in his blue uniform and left his home for the world meeting. He was late but couldn’t care less about it, so he took his time walking to the world meeting. Outside the doors he had to stop to take a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped inside. “Sorry I’m la…”, North Italy begun. “Fratello! What took you so long?”, South Italy asked from his spot beside Spain. “Fratello? Spain and France? China, Japan, Germany and Prussia? You are really here?”, North Italy asked shocked. “Yes, we are here. It seemed that once you have got away we got away as well”, Germany said carefully. “Germany!”, North Italy shouted before he lunged forward and hugged Germany hard. Germany hugged him back just as hard. “I am so sorry for leaving you alone, lieben. I am so, so sorry. Ich liebe dich, Italien”, Germany whispered in North Italy’s ear. “You are back now and that is all that matters, amare. Ti amo troppo, Germania”, North Italy whispered back to Germany. They parted long enough to kiss each other. 

On the other side of the room South Italy and Spain shared a kiss as well as France and England, they all were so happy to be together once again and they planned to not let it go to waste this time they had on this earth may it be forever or just a short while. Life is fragile and they were not going to waste it on pointless arguments.          

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending, right? I will be writing a new story soon and that one about Prussia is going to be a while bc I don't have the motivation to write that one right now but i have started on it so yea might be ready soon but don't hold your breath for it.


End file.
